A Different World Through My Eyes
by icemermaid18
Summary: Being tired of her average everyday journeys, Delilah wished for a new adventure in her life. What she didnt know was that her life was going to change from gym badges to card games. PokemonxYugioh Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh  
I do own Damian, Delilah and Ace.

* * *

**Summary  
**Being tired of her average everyday journeys, Delilah wished for a new adventure in her life. What she didnt know was that her life was going to change from gym badges to card games.  
_PokemonxYugioh Crossover_

* * *

"CHARIZARD FINISH HER BLAZIKEN OFF WITH FIRE BLAST!"

The giant fire dragon, in the air, took a deep breath, and shot out a mighty fire attack forming a 5 point star, aiming at the other fire creature on the ground. The fire blast hit Blaziken with all of its power, and launched him backwards, and his back hit against the tree. Blaziken collapsed and fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. The victory goes to Damian!" yelled out the referee.

The boy, Damian, smirked at his victory, as he called out his dragon back into the pokeball. "Charizard, return."

His opponent, a girl, looked down on the face of defeat, and called out her pokemon. "Blaziken, return."

Damian walked up to his opponent, still with a smirk on his face. Both him and the girl were the same in height. Their hair styles, almost similar, only his is longer and tied into a thin pony tail, while her's shorter in a boyish cut. But most of her hair hides underneath a black and red beanie. Both with the same ash black hair color. The only difference between them, was their eye color. Her glowing green eyes, and his midnight blue eyes. They were twins, only Damien was 3 min older.

They both may be twins, but they hate the fact that twins have to do things the same. Both Damian and Delilah hate doing the same things, and want to be different from each other. They wanted to have different starting pokemon, different trends/clothing to make both of them stand out, and so on. Both already had to deal with the fact that their first letter of their name are the same. They still share the brother-sister bond, they just want to be different from each other.

"I believe thats 8 - 7 wins, little sister," Damian said.

"Stop calling me that. We're both the same height." His younger sister, Delilah, replied with a small whisper. The beanie didn't make her head any taller.

"Yes, but I'm older."

"By three minutes."

"Hey Hey, c'mon it was just a friendly brother-sister battle. Am I right?" the referee from the battle earlier draped his arms around the twins.

He turns out to be the twins' older brother, Ace. Compared to both 16 year olds, he's 20, but he's still a kid inside. Standing about 6'4 compared to the twins who both stand about 5'5. For looks, he doesn't have the same hair color as the twins, his is more of a dark brown spiky hair, but with the same green eyes as Delilah. His genes are pretty much from the mother's side.

Unlike Damian and Delilah, battling the Pokemon League, Ace is more into Pokemon Contests. But for now, he was assigned to take care of the twins during their journey from their parents. You can say that he just babysitting them until he feels like that they are good on their own.

"I guess you're right Ace," Delilah sighed, while Damian just nodded.

"There's a Pokemon center just straight ahead. We should rest there," Damian said as he picked up his backpack.

"Then lets go," Delilah picked up hers as well.

---

"Nurse Joy, I would like to rest these pokemon if you would please," Delilah said as she handed out 5 poke balls.

"Of course. They'll be ready by tomorrow," replied Nurse Joy with a smile, as a Chansey started to pull the stretcher into the resting room.

"Oh wait!" Chansey stopped and Nurse Joy had a confused look. "Don't forgot about this little guy." Delilah lifted up her last pokemon. Its a small yellow mouse thats sleeping her arms due to the epic battle between Damian's pokemon, a Pichu.

"Of course sweety," Nurse Joy smiled as she placed the Pichu into the stretcher with the rest of the poke balls.

**Meanwhile**

Ace needed to use the video phone. As Delilah and Damian were sending their pokemon to rest, he found a vacant video phone.

He dialed the needed number, and waited.

The phone picked up, and a picture of an older woman appeared on the screen. She looks about over 40 years old, long brown hair thats tied up in a bun and her green eyes still shine out.

"Good evening mom," Ace greeted.

"Good even Ace," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, everything's fine here mom."

"And the twins?"

"They're still ... getting along."

There was a long, awkward silence.

The mother finally sighed, "Well, as long as they are getting along, I'm still happy for them. Do you think they're ready to go off on their own?"

The older brother thought about it, "I think I'll give them more time."

"Alright then," the mother nodded. "Please take good care of them. They are my precious angels."

Ace laughed, "They're not kids you know, but of course."

Both mother and son bowed, and hang up. Ace got up and walked towards the couch where Damian was sitting and eating his dinner, cheap cup noodles.

"You already turned in your pokemon to Nurse Joy?" Ace asked taking a sandwhich of his backpack.

"Mmhmm," Damian nodded as he slurped up his last noddle.

"Ready to go to the Sinnoh league?"

"Yeah yeah." Damian got up and threw his trash away.

"Have any thought on which starter pokemon you're going to pick?"

"That depends on our baby sis here," The twin replied as he looked up to see his other twin walking towards them.

"I heard that," Delilah said.

"I believe its your turn to pick your starter first. Am I right?" Her twin brother smirked.

"I believe so," Delilah returning the smirk.

"Oh boy," Ace placed his hand over his face.

Choosing starter pokemon is usually tense. One of the twins would be the first to pick, then the other would pick the starter pokemon that would have an advantage. Example: In the Kanto region, Damian chose a Charmander as his starter pokemon, while Delilah chose Squirtile. Ace usually chose the last starter pokemon, in the example, it would be a Bulbasaur.

"Now children," Ace said. "We have a long day tomorrow. We need to get up pretty early if we need to catch that boat ride to the Sinnoh region."

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" The twins yelled at the same time.

Both Damian and Delilah looked at each other. Remember? They hate doing the same things.

"Stop copying me!" They said at the same time again.

"Seriously quit it!"

"Why me? Your'e the one copying me!"

"I hate it when you do this!"

Ace just shook his head, "Twins ..."

"We heard that!" The twins yet again yelled at the same time.

"Grr!" Delilah placed her hands on her head. "I really hate when it when times like this happen! Sometimes I wish I wasn't a twin and just be my own self! Its always, 'Oh you're twins? Do you have matching clothing? Matching names? Matching pokemon?' Its driving me crazy!"

"You're not the only one not enjoying that twin fact," Damian said calming down.

"Whatever, I need rest," Delilah mumbled as she got her sleeping bag.

"I think we should all get our rest," Ace said standing up.

Delilah moved her sleeping back onto a couch which is near a window. Damian brought his sleeping back to a couch across from his sister, while Ace slept on the ground near Damian's couch.

With both boys already sleeping, Delilah couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tossed and turned, her eyes would still he open. Delilah sat up on the couch._ It just the same everyday._ Delilah thought to herself. _Being with the guys, catching pokemon, trying to be stronger than Damian. I wish something different would happen to me. Something ... extraordinary ..._

She then looked up through the window. The moon leaked out its luminous glow as it touched the many stars in the midnight sky. Staring into the night sky made her eyes tired, and starting to close. Delilah laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"If only ..." she whispered, and feel into a deep sleep.

As the young trainers rest their sleepy heads, up in the cloudless skies, on of the stars began to shine a great light. A wishing star? Perhaps. We shall see what miracles and magic this star shall bring to our rebel twin, Delilah.

* * *

**I'm not dead!** (: And take note that I did change my pen name from **fire**mermaid18 to **ice**mermaid18. Ok, some explanation.  
1. This is a cross-over between Pokemon and Yugioh. I've always wanted to do one, so now for this chapter it starts in the Pokemon world.  
2. For my last story, _There Can Be Miracles, When You Believe_ will be on hold, because I dont know exactly what to write for the next chapter. So please be patient for that story, and I apologise for keeping you guys waiting.  
3. Here's a little preview for the next chapter for this story:  
Delilah will go the Yugioh world, but there's only one problem. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW! I was thinking that one of the legendaries would do something about it, like for example the whole wishing on the star, its Jirachi. I was going to make Jirachi grant Delilah's wish and send her into another world. But I dont know. I need feedback. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh  
I do own Damian, Delilah and Ace.

* * *

**Summary  
**Being tired of her average everyday journeys, Delilah wished for a new adventure in her life. What she didnt know was that her life was going to change from gym badges to card games.  
_PokemonxYugioh Crossover_

* * *

"Here you go. All of your pokemon have been fully healed. Thank you for staying at the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy smiled as she bowed at the sibling trio.

Both Damian and Delilah recieved their pokeballs from the tray, and Delilah picked up her last pokemon, her Pichu.

"Feeling all charged up Static?" Delilah petting her Pichu.

"Pi-Pi-Pichu!" Pichu or as Delilah nicknamed him, Static, said as sparks were coming from his red cheeks.

"Aww who's my little pichu. You are yes you are," The young twin replied as she hugged her precious pokemon. Delilah may have a tomboyish rebel attitude, but her weakness was anything small and cute.

"So much for being a tomboy eh?" Damian smirked.

His reply was Delilah sticking out her tongue. Ace just stood there shaking his head.

Both of the twins thanked Nurse Joy, and left the Pokemon Center with their older brother for their boat ride to the Sinnoh region.

--

"The SS Anne is to departing Vermillion City in 10 minutes."

Ace, Damian, and Delilah arrived a bit early then usual, and entered their room. The room wasnt really big, but big enough to fit two seperate beds, a couch, a bathroom, and a table. Picture a room in a hotel, only maybe smaller.

"I'm surprised we got here early," Ace said as he threw his backpack on the ground, and jumped on the couch.

"True," Damian said as he walked over to his bed. "We didnt have to search for little sister just to find her battle some stranger."

"Hey, its not my fault that trainers are looking for a challenge, and just so happen to ask me," Delilah was waving her arms in the air. When the trio have to go on their boat trip, Delilah would be the cause of them to arrive late because she would be busy battling other trainers.

"Besides," she picked Static off her head because he was resting on her head. "It would be good training for my pokemon."

"Delilah," Damian sat down and laid on his back on the bed. "We both promised each other that ever time we entered a new region, that we would only bring one pokemon, and leave the rest in the PC."

Delilah and Damian made that promise after they accomplished recieving all 8 badges from their home region, Hoen. During their boat trip to the Johto region, both twins would leave all of their pokemon to the PC, but one and take them on their journey. Delilah, of course, brings Static because Static was her very first pokemon when she was younger, and had him ever since.

"So then, still going to use your first?" Delilah asked as she walked to her bed.

"Of course," Damian said looking up. He reached for a pokeball that was attached to his belt. He pressed the middle button to enlarde it, and threw it in the air.

The pokeball opened, and out came a large orange pokemon. "Raichu!" it said.

"Always had, always will," Damian smirked. He originally had a Pikachu as his first, but Damian evolved his Pikachu into Raichu with a thunderstone he got in the Johto region.

Static jumped off of Delilah's arms, and started plying with Raichu. While they were playing around, they didnt notice that their trainers were having a glare contest.

"You ready for the Sinnoh region little sister?" Damian said with a smirk.

"Ready as you are, big brother," Delilah replied the smirk.

Suddenly, their glare and taunting contest was interrupted by a big snore. The tense atmosphere calmed, and the twins looked at the couch, and laying there was their older brother snoring his heart out.

Damian and Delilah looked at each other, with annoyed faces, and both thought of a plan. Damian walked to the left side, Delilah to the right. Both placed their hands underneath the arm rest of the car.

"1 ... 2 ..." both whispered.

"3!" Damian and Delilah yelled out as they turn the couch upside down, bringing Ace to floor with a loud thud.

"Ow, geez guys. What's your problem?!" Ace complained as he rubs his head.

He didnt get a reply, only laughter from the twins. Ace looked up, and saw how happy they were, and decided to laugh along with them. Static and Raichu looked at their trainers and their older brother with confused looks on their faces.

--

Nighttime fell, and everybody was asleep. Damian was sleeping on one of the beds, Delilah on the other, and Ace slept on the couch. Static cuddled next to his trainer, and Delilah hugged him like a plush.

"Your wish..."

Static's ears went up, hearing a tiny voice. But from where?

"Your wish ... I shall grant..."

The Pichu heard it again, only this time it was louder. He heard it from outside the room. Static jumped off his trainers arms, and made its way to the door. But one problem, how to reach it.

Static moved one of the chairs, but also tried to be quiet about it, not wanting to wake anybody up. He got on the chair, and opned the door.

"I shall grant your wish..."

The voice was starting to get louder, and Static began running towards the voice.

Meanwhile, Delilah felt like something's missing in her bed, "Static?" She opened her eyes slightly to reveal that Static wasnt in her arms. She sat up from her bed, looking around the room, sadly to find a chair near the open doorway.

Delilah jumped out of her bed, and grabbed her beanie. But her panic caused her to trip on her own backpack. She gave a low growl, and grabbed it as well and ran out of the room. But she carelessly shut door, causing a loud noice, which woke up Damian.

"Wha?" He scratched his head, and turn to the bed next to him to find it empty. "Delliah?! Static!?"

--

"I shall grant you wish ... so it shall become true ..."

The voice keeps getting louder and louder as Static was chasing it. He passed thtough the doors and onto the ship deck. But, as soo he passed through those doors, there was something at the edge of the deck. A mysterious creture surrounded by a white aura glow.

The creatuere has a small white body, with big black eyes and little blue paint underneath the eyes, and the top of his head was in a shape of a star. There was also some sort of golden cape flowing from behind.

"Your wish shall be granted," The voice came from the creature.

Static was in a dazed, either it was hypnotized by the voice or the creature. He slowly started walking towards, util he heard another voice.

"STATIC!" The pichu looked behind him, and saw his trainer running towards him.

Delilah ran up to him, and embraced her pokemon. "Static dont you ever leave out of my sight again understand?"

Static looked at his trainer, and cuddled in her arms. "Chu..."

"You wish..."

Delilah looked up, finally hearing the voice. She too, saw the mysterious creaute floating at the edge of the deck.

"You were the one that wished on a star, am I right?" The mysterious creature glided towards Delilah and Static.

Delilah didnt know what to say. She doesnt even know what this creature is. All she can do is nod.

"Then I shall grant your wish," the creature then opened its arms, and an object appeared in an aura glow. "Take it, if you you really want your wish to become true."

Delilah hesitated. Does she really want this? Its happening so fast she couldnt think straight. She looked at the mysterious glowing object.

"Pi ... chu ..." Delilah was snapped out of her daze and looked down at her pokemon. Static looked up at his trainer, as if it was asking his trainer if this was a good idea.

"Dont worry, Static, no matter what happens we'll be helping each other out until the end, alright?" Delilah kneeled down to her pichu's height, and conforted him.

Static was searching in his trainer's eyes, then finally nodded. "Chu!"

Delilah stood up with a strong look on her face, and grabbed the glowing object. Delilah felt that the object had a hard paper texture, and it was quite small. The glow finally faded, and what she was holding was a card. But it wasnt just any card, it had a mysterious creature on the card; Delilah looked closely at the card. The creature was small and was covered with some sort of brown fur, with big yellow and purple eys and green claws and feet.

"Is this a pokemon?" Delilah asked as she observed the card more.

"Its not ..." the creature responded. "The world you're going to is much more different from this world."

"So what are these?" Delilah looked up into the creature's eys.

Those big black eyes just stared back. "You shall see yourself."

Then the creature started to fly higher, and Delilah looked up into the sky, following the creature's movement. "Wait! Who are you?! What are you?!"

The creature looked down at Delilah and smiled. "Jirachi."

Jirachi lifted his arms and clouds started to cover the night sky. There was a pink flash that began to mix the dark clouds, forming a vortex. During that, strond winds started to pick up, pushing the ship back and forth in the ocean.

The wind began picking up and Delilah tried fighting it by putting all of her weight to her feet. Static was gripping on his trainer's pants, but the wind was too much. The wind caused Static's grip to slip and flew him out into the open ocean.

"Static!" Delilah yelled out in panic.

"Pichu!" Static replied back. In the air, Static's little paws grabbed on the railings of the ship, and trying his best not to let go.

Delilah ran towards her pichu, and grabbed him and wrapping her arms tightly around her pokemon. As she looked up, the vortex opened forming some sort of portal. Then, there was a strong force that started sucking up eveything like a vaccum.

The rebel twin felt her feet being lifted off the ground, and she began to panic. With her free hand, she grabbed hold on the railing as her body is starting to fly towards the portal.

_No no no what's going on_, Delilah thought to herself. _Is this what my wish is?_

Her thoughts were cut short after she heard a voice calling out her name. "Delilah!"

Delilah looked straight ahead, and saw her other twin running towards her, but she also felt her grip loosening.

Damian knew something was wrong when he saw an empty bed right next to his. He also felt the ship rocking hard, and the captain saying that there's a storm going on and advied everybody to stay in their rooms.

"Damian! Help me!" Delilah felt scared. She hasnt been this scared in a while.

Delilah's hand slipped out her grip, and as she was about to give out a scream, she felt a hard grip around her hand, and she looked down to see Damian's determined look in his eyes.

"Delilah what's going on here?" Damian asked as he tried to pull his twin sister down.

"I dont know Damian, but I dont think I can hang on any longer," Delilah replied as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Dont say that, I'm not letting you go!"

But Delilah was right. Her hand slipped through her brother's hand and flew up to the portal, and disappeared right through it.

The portal closed and flashed a big light, causing Damian to cover his eyes with his arm. After the light dimmed down, the older twin lowered his arm and opened his eyes. The scene seemed to be back to its original state. The night sky was cloudless, the ocean calmed down, and the wind stopped.

"Delilah?" Damian got up and looked around the deck. He called out louder for his younger sister. "Delilah?!"

Just then something in the skies caught his eye. A card was falilng down from the sky and to him. Damian lifted his arm, caught the card and observed it. He may not know what it is, but its the same card that Delilah recieved before she went through the portal.

--

Meanwhile

"Such Power ..." A dark stranger riding on top of a Dragonite witnessed Delilah being sucked through the portal, a thing that has never happen before in the Pokemon world.

"Jirachi's power to grant wishes, and Palkia's power of dimensions. Legendaries are quite magical." The dark stranger grinned evilly. "And I will make thier power mine."

With that last statement, his Dragonite turned away and flew off into the distance, with an evil laugh filling the eerie atmosphere.

--

High above the clouds, Jirachi wanted to thank Palkia for the cooperation.

"Thank you Palkia for your help," Jirachi bowed to the monsterous pink beast.

Palkia replied with a roar.

"Dont worry, she'll be fine. For her to come back to this world, she must go on an adventure that could change her life."

Palkia nodded back, and a pinkish, black-purple portal appeared and Palkia walked through it, back to where it came from.

Jirachi smiled and flew up towards the heavens, to the night sky. He wrapped himself, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep as a wishing star.

* * *

**icemermaid18**: For some reason, I have nothing to say. Except, school is robbing my need to do the things I want such as draw, write fanfiction and such. So updates are really slow. Please review! Next chapter starts off in Domino city :)


End file.
